Feather's Of The Flock
by Random13245
Summary: All OC's even Max. All about a different flock Max, Alex, Bella, Allie, and Cynder. Same plot as MR, just changed a bit. Made with the help of my friends Nimbus2000, Bacon, Fuzzy Wuzzy, and Carefree! Rated T for violence and death, Ari's Death! WARNING: SEQUEL IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Random: Hiiiiiiiii, Me, Random**_

_**Carefree: HEY! What about us!**_

_**Nimbus: Yeah, we helped!**_

_**Fuzzy Wuzzy: How dare you forget Fuzzy Wuzzy!**_

_**Bacon: Whaaa?**_

_**Random: Oh, yes, meet my friends: Carefree, Nimbus2000, Fuzzy Wuzzy, and Bacon... (They don't have accounts...)**_

_**Carefree: You. Weren't. Supposed. To. Tell. Them. That!**_

_**Random: TOO BAD :)**_

Feather's of The Flock

Chapter 1: Fighting... Again

Max's POV

Allie and Alex were talking when I walked in, "What are you two fighting about NOW?" I said, I have TOTALLY had it with them! "They're fighting about pizza... again" Cynder said just as mad. I walked up to the table, "Pepperoni!" screamed Allie. "Mushroom!" yelled Alex.

You see Allie and Alex are twins' the only blood related people in our all-girl-flock, the fight CONSTANTLY! Cynder was fed up, "CHEESE" she bellowed. "How 'bout we get pizza with all the toppings?" I offered. "STAY OUT OF THIS" they said simultaneously. I just sighed. I guess Alex wanted no more fighting because she stopped it there, " Cheese is okay... I guess..." Allie deiced to give in, "...Okay..." You might never see a girl look as victorious then Cynder looked then, " Victory dance! Do Do Ba-Do"

I look over at Bella, who was shaking a jar of sparkles... again. "Bella?" I said. She jerked up, "Huh? Wha? SPARKLES!" Alex being her 'observant' (sense the sarcasm?) self said, "Oh, Bella, always has he mind on sparkles" "Something we can agree on!" chimed Allie. " Would you like cheese?" I inquired. "Cheese what?" She said. I sighed, " Pizza" I said. "Hmmmmmm... What about sparkle pizza?"

Alex was fed up, and wanted what SHE wanted "NO MUSHROOM"

Allie was done, "NO, NO PEPERONI"

Cynder was not going to let go or her victory, "NO, NO, NO CHEESE!"

Bella had it, "NO, NO, NO, NO SPARKLES!"

_**I **_had it, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO PIZZA AT ALL! Besides, we're to far out to get any, I'll just make eggs!" Everyone was confused, "FOR DINNER?" Everyone but Cynder chimed,"Yum" said Cynder.

"Yes we are going out to pick berries, so you need something healthy." "YAY" said everyone but Cynder. Cynder walked to her own beat, "BOO" she called out. Man, did they ever stop screaming? "Gosh, you guys scream to much, "We'll stop" they said, but Cynder said "No we won't"

A/N Random: Lemme explain this

Cynder is Carefree; Carefree's name is Cara

Alex is Bacon; Bacon's name is Morgan

Allie is Fuzzy Wuzzy; Fuzzy Wuzzy's name is Laura

Ari (he comes in next Chapter) is Nimbus2000; Nimbus2000's name is Zach

Max is Random (me!); Random's name is Anna

Carefree: Review... or I have knife *hint hint*


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Random: Ok so this was originally written as a play so every 'scene change' is a chapter. Hopefully no cliffies (I HATE cliffies!)**_

_**Carefree: What did cliffies ever do to you?**_

_**Random: KEPT ME WAITING!**_

_**Nimbus: Geez R calm down!**_

_**Fuzzy Wuzzy: Now that your calmed down say the dis-**_

_**Random: DON'T EVEN START WITH ME!**_

_**Bacon: Nimbus is right chill R... all you have to say is you don't ow-**_

_**Random: I said don't start with me!**_

_**Carefree: You gotta**_

_**Random: *whines* WHYYYY**_

_**Bacon: International Copyright Laws aren't just to talk about!**_

_**Random: ... Disclaimer: ... IDON'TOWNMAXIMUMRIDE *CRIES***_

_**Nimbus: But WE own the new characters/ slight change in plot.**_

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Bella's POV

Allie, Alex and I were all skipping a long down the path; I feel a song coming on! "La, la, la, la, la I love sparkles 3" Allie joined in "La, la, la, la, la, I'm in La La land!" Alex felt it too! :D (_**A/N in my opinion I think Bella's a quieter Nudge Lol) **_"La, HEY LOOK A BIRD! La, BEES! La, la BUNNIES!" We aren't sure but we think Alex has ADHD, or OWB _**(A/N obsession with birds, lol you'll see)**_ Cynder just looked at us funny.

"Here's a good bush to pick from," ordered Max. Alex was staring at a bird... again, "Huh? Oh, a bush... Ohhhhh, another bird!" she said pointing to a bird. Allie didn't hear max she was TOO focused on why the sky was blue, "ALLIE," Yelled out Max; making Allie jump, "WHAAA?" She said. "Gosh, focus on berry picking. Oh, and, don't forget to count your berries," Max ordered. I started counting, " One, two, three, sparkles," My obsession with sparkles got on Cynder's nerves.

"COULD YOU STOP THINKING OR TALKING ABOUT SPARKLES FOR ONCE" she screamed "SHUT UP CINDER BLOCK" I teased/yelled. "WATCH IT SPARKLE FREAK" she warned. "I AM A SPARKLE FREAK THANKS FOR NOTICING!" Does Cynder ever shut up? "GIRLS" yelled Max. "Sorry Max" we said simultaneously.

"You should say sorry to each other" she scowled. Cynder and I look at each other, then at Max, then at each other, than at Max, "Not happening" I commented, "So not happening" said Cynder. Allie was humming along, "Ten, eleven, twelve..." Alex of course couldn't stay on one thing, "Ten, oh look a bird! Wait, where was I? Dang it" she hung her head in shame. Suddenly I saw Ari, "Ummm... MAX" Max looked up only to see Ari, "OPEN YOUR WINGS" we all did and got in a fighting stance, but as Cynder opened her wings she knocked Allie and Alex unconscious. Ari laughed, "You look alert, something wrong Max?" Max was clueless, "Who... W-Who are you?" she stuttered. "You don't recognize me HA!" he said, "Ar-... Ari?" Ari just laughed, grabbed Max who was stunned by the fact of Ari being around, and Allie, who was uhh... unconscious. He threw them into a big truck and took off laughing evilly.

_**A/N Random: NOOOO THE CLIFFIES!**_

_**Nimbus: R chill**_

_**Carefree: NOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Nimbus: Come on! Two wack jobs!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 3: Help!

Alex's POV

The room was so small... so how could everyone feel like a million miles away? Bella was first to pipe up, "We need to go get them..." her voice trailed on a little. I was getting a bit mad at Cynder, "I know..." I started but trailed off, "But Cynder is the oldest now... she should help! CYNDER!" I finished. Cynder snapped out of a daze, "Huh? Sorry I... nevermind" Bella and I exchanged some looks, confused ones.

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 4: Ari Strikes again

Allie's POV

Come on cage OPEN! I pressed and pressed on it. The door opened. Max must've been in a daze because man was she shocked! A old, ugly scientist with a name tag that said Dylan, walked right up to us look triumphant.

"Yes! Perfect! We have them!" He said enthusiastically. Ari stepped in hearing the scientist and got a little ticked, " I Didn't LIE?" shouted Ari. The scientist held up his hands innocently and backed away, "I didn't think you did!" he said in defense. Max just stared right on though. I was plain confused. The scientist looked at me in amazement, "I've never seen anything like it!" Max got super mad and gave him the glare that says I- will- beat- you- to- death- with- a- weasel (_**A/N Random: That's something I learned from It's Fnicking Awesomeness read her stories please!**_)

"I didn't even know it could process emotions!" he said doublely impressed with us. The scientist whispered something un-hearable to Ari. Ari scooped up my crate and carried me away, possibly to my doom...

_**A/N Random: Gets dark fast... sorry**_

_**Carefree: We needed a plot...**_

_**Nimbus: Kill us...**_

_**Fuzzy Wuzzy: Not really...**_

_**Bacon: I'm so confused!**_

_**Random: I expect 7 more reviews making 10 in all cuz of a double update!**_

_**Carefree: Leah came...**_

_**Leah: Nimbus! Have I visited your nightmare lately?**_

_**Nimbus:... Go away you know you scare the shiz out of me!**_

_**Leah: We have unfinished business Nimbus... 3:)**_

_**Random: Nimbus if I were you I'd r-**_

_**Leah: *attacks Nimbus***_

_**Carefree: Too late... Ah well! **_

_**Random: Carefree will kill me when she sees this, but I have all our notes and writing so I can do whatever I want HAHA! But if I don't get my ten reviews the story goes on hiatus... again**_

_**Bacon: For how long?**_

_**Random: Till I get my ten reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 3: Help!

Alex's POV

Everyone was so small... so how could everyone feel like a million miles away? Bella was first to pipe up, "We need to go get them..." her voice trailed on a little. I was getting a bit mad at Cynder, "I know..." I started but trailed off, "But Cynder is the oldest now... she should help! CYNDER!" I finished. Cynder snapped out of a daze, "Huh? Sorry I... nevermind" Bella and I exchanged some looks, confused ones.

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 4: Ari Strikes again

Allie's POV

Come on cage OPEN! I pressed and pressed on it. The door opened. Max must've been in a daze because man was she shocked! A old, ugly scientist with a name tag that said Dylan, walked right up to us look triumphant.

"Yes! Perfect! We have them!" He said enthusiastically. Ari stepped in hearing the scientist and got a little ticked, " I Didn't LIE?" shouted Ari. The scientist held up his hands innocently and backed away, "I didn't think you did!" he said in defense. Max just stared right on though. I was plain confused. The scientist looked at me in amazement, "I've never seen anything like it!" Max got super mad and gave him the glare that says (_**A/N Random: That's something I learned from It's Fnicking Awesomeness read her stories please!**_)

"I didn't even know it could process emotions!" he said doublely impressed with us. The scientist whispered something un-hearable to Ari. Ari scooped up my crate and carried me away, possibly to my doom...

_**A/N Random: Gets dark fast... sorry**_

_**Carefree: We needed a plot...**_

_**Nimbus: Kill us...**_

_**Fuzzy Wuzzy: Not really...**_

_**Bacon: I'm so confused!**_

_**Random: I expect 7 more reviews making 10 in all cuz of a double update!**_

_**Carefree: Leah came...**_

_**Leah: Nimbus! Have I visited your nightmare lately?**_

_**Nimbus:... Go away you know you scare the shiz out of me!**_

_**Leah: We have unfinished business Nimbus... 3:)**_

_**Random: Nimbus if I were you I'd r-**_

_**Leah: *attacks Nimbus***_

_**Carefree: Too late... Ah well! **_

_**Random: Carefree will kill me when she sees this, but I have all our notes and writing so I can do whatever I want HAHA! But if I don't get my ten reviews the story goes on hiatus... again**_

_**Bacon: For how long?**_

_**Random: Till I get my ten reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 5: Apologies, Tracks... And Sparkles

Cynder's POV

I looked up at Bella; she looked right back, "I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU CINDER BLOCK!" she burst. "I'M SORRY FOR CALLINNG YOU SPARKLE FREAK!" I said as Bella through herself into my arms. "Awww! This is so mushy! Oh look a BIRD! Can we go save them? PIGGY!" Alex said. And we set off.

Hi! My name is Joe the line break! I have one thing to say! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&P&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R (Can you find the p?

We were all outside, looking around, "I expect more of Ari! Leaving tire tracks," I thought out loud. 'Course Bella couldn't go with out say something, "Are they all sparkly?" she questioned but I didn't answer very nicely, "Honestly I can't see what you like about that crap!" I blurted out, couldn't help myself! "HOW DARE YOU!" Bella screamed, outraged. We fought for a little while when Alex jumped in, "Guys we have other things to attend to! Ohhh! Bird!" she blurted out. "Follow those sparkle tracks!" screamed out Bella.

A/N Random: Ok Listen, I cut it short cuz I'm hungry don't nag

Carefree: NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG!

Random: GRRRRRR!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Random: *sob* I have no fans!

Carefree: I totally agree.

Random: This story is a fail, an epic fail. I'm done. I might pick it up if I get some more support? P.S. I don't need advise on what to do next cuz we alreay have up to book 2 written out.

Peace, possibly forever,

~Random


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

We were all outside searching for clues. Super Sleuths! BIRD! Cynder cut off my bird filled fantasies, "I expect MORE of Ari! Leaving tire tracks! Idiot!" Bella jumped in hyper-ly, " ARE THEY SPARKLEY!" I get the feeling Bella likes spar- BIRD!

Cynder never enjoyed listening to either of our obsessions, "Honestly I can't see what you like about this crap!" Bella turn a bright crimson red, "HOW DARE YOU!" She bellowed. For next for minutes I had to listen too fighting which sounded kinda like this, "SPARKLES LIGHT UP THE WORLD" "THEN EVERYONE WOULD BE BLIND!" " YOU LITTLE CYNDER BL-" I cut them off," GUYS! We have other things to attend to! OHH BIRD!" Bella silently agreed, then yelled, "FOLLOW THOSE SPARKLEY TRACKS!" We snapped out our wings and followed the tracks staying low.

Cynder chuckled (Random: Funny word hahaha!),"Ari tried to outsmart us. The tire tracks stop but the ground is flattened, so a helicopter has been here." Man! She's smart, "You're so BIRD smart" We snapped out our wings and flew up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hi I broke the line, there for I am a line break :D~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was so quiet and then, "BIRD" I blurted. Cynder jerked back into Bella making Bella fall. Cynder snapped back to reality, and grabbed Bella by the wing dislocating it. "OW!" yelled Bella. When we landed safely Bella look whiped, "Uhhh I need something sparkly" I felt a little sly (Yes! SLY! NOT SHY!) as I pulled out a hidden jar of sparkles, "Have you been hiding this?" Bella said, not angry, but shocked. "Well, I've been saving it for a special BIRD occasion" I said. Cynder just sighed and we flew on, after re-locating Bella's wing of course.

A/N Random: I keep coming back. Why? Because, I have an addiction. No matter how little fans I have I MUST write. B, send me to rehab like Fang. (B is It's Fnicking Awesomeness) OH AND! The part that got cut of said, I - will - beat - you - to - death - with - a - weasel. I SPACED IT OUT O ! w !

PEACE YO!,

~Random+ Friends :D


	8. WHAT THE!

A/N Random: HOLY SIZ ON A SHIZZLE!

Carefree: I reviewed!

Random: You're scaring me Carefree...

Carefree: *Evil cackle*

Random: Ok... Well now she knows how to annoyomusly review so If I stop this story she'll murder me...

Leah: I could do more than murder... *Evil cackle*

Random: I'M SURRONDED BY CRAZIES!

Sorry just in shock when I read your review Cara,

~Random


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Random: WAZZUP MY PEEPS.

Carefree: BOO!

Random: I'm done being scared by you.

Carefree: D:

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 7: Campfire.

Alex's POV

We were sitting next to a campfire, when we heard a noise come from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Cynder said getting up slowly into a fighting stance.

"No unless it has to do with birds!" I said hyper-ly (I'm just gonna pretend that's a word). Cynder got up and looked.

"ARI, ARI, ARI!" she screamed.

I was clueless, "Ollie, Ollie Inford?" I questioned.

"No, Ari, Ari, ARI!" yelled Cynder. Finally Bella understood.

"OHHH, Sparkles!" Bella said, sure of my answer.

"NO! ARI!" Cynder said, "I can't believe he hasn't gotten us yet?"

"Oh, how nice him to drop by and visit the little birdies and I!" I said cheerfully.

"NO HE'S COMING TO TAKE US BACK TO THE SCHOOL!" Cynder yelled. Ari popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, how wonderful! AHHHHHH" I yelled, "ARI, ARI, ARI, PIG, ARI ,ARI, TREE, ARI ,ARI, StArS..."

WE ARE SORRY BUT ALEX IS UNCONSIOUS, WE NOW GO TO CYNDER

Cynder's POV

Alex yelled as she hit a tree face first. Cynder tried to fly away, but Ari grabbed her foot.

I kept trying to fly, "Why... can't... I... gooooo!" I looked back and saw Ari.

"OH COME ON!" I said, just Ari let her go. About a second after, Ari shot my wing. Screaming in pain and agony, I fell. Ari stuck out his hands to get me, but as soon as I came close he moved his arms over, hitting the ground, I fainted.

NOW CYNDER HAS FAINTED WE NOW GO TO BELLA

Bella's POV

Alex, Cynder, OH GOD!

"Shot, faint, Ari" I passed out from pressure

NOW THEY'RE ALL UNCONSIUOS WHO ELSE TO GO TO THEN ARI!

Ari's POV

"Hahaha!" I laughed as I threw them into the truck. Easy as PIE! Then again, I like cake better. Easy as CAKE!

A/N Random: Carefree PLEASE REVIEW DIS! (YES, DIS.) And it took TWO PAGES.

~ Random+Friends


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Random: I AM SUPER AUTHOR! Doing some extreme typing before school. Gonna catch up.

Chapter 8: Merchandise? Death Shot? SALAMI?

Cynder's POV

Once everyone came back to, we found ourselves in CAGES! An ugly grubby old scientist, whose nametag said Dylan, stared me down.

"Why is it's wing all bloody?" He said sound mad.

"I shot it" Ari said in a duh tone.

"DON'T DAMAGE THE MERCHANDISE" He screamed at Ari.

It? Merchandise? DO THEY THINK I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS?

"I'M NOT AN 'IT' OR 'MERCHANDISE'" I yelled.

The scientist looked shocked, "I didn't know it could talk! This one's snippy" he said pointing to me. His finger poked through the bars of my cage, so I bit him. The scientist withdrew his finger and glared at me.

"Feisty. Take them all to room 7." (Random: ROOM 7, ROOM 7, and REMEBER ROOM 7) "Oh and punish the snippy one" the scientist pointing at me, careful to not put his finger in my cage. Ari took me into the storage closet and gave me a shot. Possibly a death shot? Then carted the other's to room 7, leaving me behind. I found a salami stick, "Hmmmmm" I said, then whacked a table with the salami stick. The table sat there, "Hmm, nope" I said disappointed. Just then the table cracked and fell. Was this enough to take down Ari? He's pretty tough. I doubled two tables and a bookshelf and whacked. It all fell to pieces.

"Now that's what I need" I said laughing evilly. Then started to choke. OH NO! Then death shot! Suddenly a pellet came out of my mouth.

"Ewwwwww." I said.

A/N Random: NOT STOPPING ANOTHER UPDATE SOON!

~Random+Friends


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Random: Yet another update :D.

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 9: Birds, sparkles, obsessions switched, and breakouts.

Allie's POV

We were in cages, we even found Bella, and Alex, Cynder was nowhere to be seen.

Ari walked in, interrupting my daze of thoughts. For some reason, I wanted to see birds. Fly with them, talk to them. So only thing I could do was ask to.

"I want to go to the birdy room! Do you have a birdy room? I wanna go in the birdy ro-"

"Do you ever shut up. I wanna know if you ever shut up! Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!" Ari cut me off.

Now my feelings were hurt, I gave Ari a hurt look and mumbled, "I just wanted to know..." Ari rolled his eyes and walked out. Bella walked out her cage.

"Why are you still in there?" She said looking at us.

Max was astonished," How'd you get out?" she whispered, fearing being heard.

"Oh! I was just storing some sparkles in the lock for winter and POP! The cage came open!" Bella said.

"Can you share some of your sparkles with us?" Alex asked patiently.

"Sure! Sharing is caring!" Bella said enthusiastically. She shared sparkles with us all and we got out.

A/N Random: Short, but I'm not done!

~Random+Friends


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Random: Again. SUPER AUTHOR! This is the official END of Feather's Of The Flock! There WILL be a sequel!

Feather's Of The Flock

Chapter 10: Escaping, salami, stars, END!

Max's POV

We were all running out of breath, when I remembered Cynder!

"I hope (huff, huff) Cynder's (Huff, huff) OK!" I said making a B line towards a research room where Cynder may be. Ari was inside and must've heard me

"Not by far! She'll be dead soon enough" Ari said laughing evilly as he held up a gun. Bella and Alex got on the knees and begged.

"In the name of birds everywhere, don't kill me!" Alex begged.

"In the name of sparkles, don't kill me!" Bella pleaded

"IN THE NAME OF EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Allie and I said in sync. We both gave everyone strange looks. Suddenly Ari stopped mid evil laugh and fell forwards.

"TAKE THAT UGLY" yelled Cynder, holding a... salami stick...? We all gasped.

"Cynder, you have a star on your face!" said concerned for her.

"Two stars!" Allie said shocked.

"Never mind that! We need to get out of here" Cynder said sharply.

We all flew off into the sunset!

THE END! (For now... HAHAHAH)

Random: I so totally rock!

EPILOUGE

Bella's POV

I was putting sparkles in Cynder's hair to show her how awesome sparkles are.

"Ok! Look in the mirror!" Cynder looked and gasped.

"I still don't see what's so great about this stuff!" Cynder huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nighttime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cynder's POV

I tussled restlessly through the blanket.

"SsssssCynder" called a voice

"" it repeated.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I yelled out. "I won't do it, I just won't!"

"Haha, but you must believe me!" it said.

"Why should I?" I shot back.

"Because, it's true. Max is your sister, Ari is your brother..."

"NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. I felt something shaking me. I jerked awake, "AHHH DON'T HURT ME" I yelled out. But the person in front of me was Max.

"You were having a nightmare." she explained, "Is it anything you wanna talk about?" she said offering me a chance to vent.

"No" I said, shooting down her offer.

"Alright, well night" she said. Wind blew threw the woods.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Cynder..." said the voice.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, "Don't say I didn't warn you" I said mockingly.

THE END!

A/N Random: We made 2 epilogues, one funny, one serious. So I mashed them together! GO ME! 2 PAGES? WHOA

~Random+ my friends left.


End file.
